Believe
by Lavi Black
Summary: Talvez ele tivesse deixado de ser um anjo. Talvez o tempo que passara na Terra, com Sam e Dean, o tenha transformado em humano. Um humano que sente, que sofre, que chora. Um humano que tem suas lágrimas secadas pelos dedos de um jovem e forte caçador.


**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural não me pertence. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso._

**Spoilers:** _Após __Dark Side of the Moon__ (5x16)_

**Avisos:** _Yaoi_

**Casal:** _Dean x Castiel_

**Música utilizada, mas não colocada na fanfic: **_Why __do game __Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.__ [aconselho a ouvi-la durante a leitura da fanfic.]_

**Believe**

_Ajoelhe-se_

Ele estava quebrado. Completamente quebrado. Acreditara tanto! Tivera tanta fé! E no fim... nada. Absolutamente nada! Deus não os ajudaria. Seu Pai o havia abandonado. Havia abandonado a todos. Aquilo doía.

Sentia como se estivesse caindo na escuridão. Estava sozinho e perdido. Tivera tanta fé de que Deus os ajudaria... Tivera tanta certeza... Tudo não passara de ilusão. Deus não ajudaria. Deus não se preocupava. Deus estava afastado. Deus os abandonara no Apocalipse! Onde estava aquele Pai de que ele se lembrava? Aquele que se preocupava com os anjos e com os humanos, que se preocupava com a Terra... Onde Ele estava?!

Socou a parede do quarto. Por quê? Ele não conseguia entender. Por que Deus os abandonaria? Por quê? Perguntar e não conseguir respostas... era frustrante! Era dolorido! Deus, sua alma estava em pedaços! Riu sozinho. Sofria e ainda chamava, pensava em Deus. No Pai que não estava mais ali.

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Virou o rosto e deu de cara com o olhar verde e sério de Dean Winchester. O caçador o olhava de uma maneira diferente da habitual. Era um olhar firme, mas triste. Um olhar de quem entendia perfeitamente a dor que ele sentia. Nada mais natural. Dean havia sentindo a mesma dor que ele sentia agora e havia sobrevivido. Como?

- Como você...? - não conseguia perguntar. A dor travava sua voz e fazia com que a sensação de que havia um nó em sua garganta surgisse. Ele não se lembrara de alguma outra vez em que sofrera tanto. Aliás, ele nunca sofrera tanto. Anjos não se deixavam abalar por seus sentimentos. Mas ele deixava. Seria ele um anjo ainda?

- Não diga nada, Cas. Palavras apenas complicam ainda mais as coisas. - a voz de Dean era séria e rouca. O caçador se aproximava do seu corpo como se quisesse abraçá-lo, mas não o fez. Ficou apenas parado. Tão perto de seu corpo...

Talvez ele tivesse deixado de ser um anjo. Talvez o tempo que passara na Terra, com Sam e Dean, o tenha transformado em humano. Um humano que sente, que sofre, que chora. Um humano que tem suas lágrimas secadas pelos dedos de um jovem e forte caçador.

Os dedos de Dean deslizavam suavemente por seu rosto, tocando sua pele, esquentando-a e secando as lágrimas que a marcavam. Os lábios belamente desenhados do caçador se aproximaram e depositaram um suave beijo em sua testa. Os olhos verdes encararam os seus fixamente. O que dizer desse verde olhar? Forte, profundo, triste, consolador.

- Não pense em nada, Cas. - Dean disse antes de unir tocar seus lábios em um suave beijo.

_Junte suas mãos_

Era uma sensação estranha, diferente. Mas boa. Muito boa. Sentir os lábios do caçador sobre os seus, um toque tão macio! Fechou os olhos e se permitiu aproveitar a sensação, decidiu seguir o conselho de Dean e não pensar em nada. Apenas sentir.

Segurou nos braços do Winchester quando o toque se tornou mais firme, a língua do caçador deslizando sobre seus lábios, pedindo que abrisse sua boca. Concedeu tal pedido. E a força com que Dean tomara sua boca era algo que estava além de suas espectativas.

Sentiu quando o rapaz de olhos verdes passou os braços por sua cintura, abraçando-o. Retribuiu o gesto, deixando que suas mãos deslizassem pelos braços fortes até que seus próprios braços circulassem os ombros de Dean, abraçando-o também.

Com o tempo, foi imitando os movimentos de Dean, retribuindo o beijo da mesma forma e na mesma intensidade em que recebia. Era tão bom! Não havia mais nada em sua mente. Nada além de Dean e dos lábios que tomavam os seus.

Não havia mais dor em seus pensamentos ou em sua alma. Seu espírito estava em paz. Acalmado pela sinceridade da calma que vinha do beijo de Dean. Os lábios, os braços, a alma de Dean o acalmava. Era bom. Era pecado. Mas Deus já não ligava mais para eles, então por que ligar para esses detalhes?

Como é que Dean falava? Ah, é. _Foda-se._

_Reze_

Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, entregara sua alma a Deus. Hoje, entregava sua alma a Dean Winchester. Pois, em meio a abandonos, dor e apocalipse, Dean era a única pessoa em quem confiava. A única pessoa que acalmava sua alma tão confusa.

Não importava que os anjos considerassem sua decisão como pecado. Nada mais importava. Nada além de Dean. Nada além da calma que ele proporcionava. Nada além daquele beijo.

O beijo findou e não havia arrependimento no olhar verde. Muito menos no olhar azul. Pelo contrário, as íris azuis pediam às verdes a confirmação de que aquilo era real, verdadeiro. Que não iria ser destruído como sua fé pelo Pai fora destruída. As íris verdes nada confirmaram.

- Acredite no que quiser, Cas.

Então ele acreditaria que aquilo era real e iria durar. Seja lá o que fosse aquela calma que Dean lhe transmitia era bom demais para que ele não acreditasse.

E que mal faria se entregar à essa crença? Era o fim do mundo e ele não tinha ninguém mais além daquele caçador que o abraçara e o beijara sem explicações dando-lhe a paz que ele tanto necessitava. Não havia mal nenhum no que ele estava fazendo.

Estava tudo bem.

Ele só precisava acreditar.

_Pois tudo é uma ilusão._

**End.**

**Notas da Autora: Dark Side of the Moon foi o episódio que menos gostei em toda a série. [/comentário inútil]**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.**

**Obrigada.**


End file.
